


Happy Valentine’s Day, Phil Coulson!

by Cpwatcher



Series: Everybody Loves Phil Coulson [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everybody Love Phil Coulson, F/M, Legos, M/M, Toy photography, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cpwatcher/pseuds/Cpwatcher
Summary: Phil gets four special Valentines.





	Happy Valentine’s Day, Phil Coulson!

**Author's Note:**

> Just playing with my Legos and showing Phil some love.

Happy Valentine’s Day, Phil Coulson!

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157939439@N08/25402884537/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157939439@N08/39562870504/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157939439@N08/39562873014/in/dateposted-public/)

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157939439@N08/39376591175/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157939439@N08/39562871214/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157939439@N08/39562868734/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157939439@N08/25402885827/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157939439@N08/39376589995/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157939439@N08/25402886887/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
